Téléphone Rouge
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: En 1963, une ligne directe est établie entre Moscou et Washington afin de tenter d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux blocs dues à la Guerre Froide. Les Deux Grands en font un usage inédit au plus grand malheur de leur entourage.
1. Maison Blanche

Bonjour à vous fans d'Hetalia qui aviez jusqu'ici le plaisir de ne pas me connaitre ^^  
Je suis désolée de venir polluer ainsi votre fandom mais il se trouve que j'ai une amie/soeur/beta-reader (oui, tout ça en même temps, au passage merci à elle pour la correction ^^) nommée Leyounette à qui je ne peux rien refuser et qu'elle a lourdement insisté pour que je poste ceci. Le "ceci" en question est un délire sans nom sorti tout droit de mon cerveau tordu qui a affreusement déformé mes cours sur la Guerre Froide. Ainsi soit donc publié le résultats des fantasmes de ma chère soeur qui non-contente de m'avoir fait découvrir Hetalia, m'a aussi convertie au RussieUSA (mais je continue à dire que j'aurais fini par trouver ça toute seule aussi), fait écrire cette...chose et m'a même fait faire mon premier cosplay (même si j'ai pas pu acheter la perruque blonde pour faire Biélorussie et que j'ai gardé mes cheveux bruns... mais c'était le premier, ça compte pas, je ferai mieux à la prochaine Japan U.U) elle m'aura vraiment tout fait faire je vous jure ". Bref, pour ce qui est de la fic...

**Personnages:** USA (Alfred), Russie (Ivan), Angleterre (Arthur)  
**Guest stars: **France (Francis) qui s'invite toujours partout et que j'adore et un pauvre téléphone qui n'a rien demandé  
**Pairing:** Après ce chapeau et les deux noms de persos là-bas en haut je pense que vous aurez tous compris U.U"  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ont été inventés par Hidekaz Himaruya et lui sont sûrement reconnaissant de les garder pour lui vu ce que j'en fais xD  
**Rating:** Selon l'échelle proposée par le site ça vaut un M je pense... en fait je ne sais pas trop, une objection ? ^^"

* * *

« La porte est ouverte, il doit être là. Je parie qu'il est encore en train d'insulter Russie avec ce stupide téléphone. Cette ligne directe n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, grommela Angleterre. »

Le Britannique se dirigeait à grand pas vers le bureau de son homologue américain. Arthur avisa la porte entrouverte de la pièce de travail et s'approcha. On n'entendait pas le flot d'injures habituelles sortir, visiblement, Alfred n'était pas au téléphone avec son ennemi communiste.

« Cet imbécile n'a même pas pris la peine de venir m'ouvrir ! se plaignit Arthur. »

Il allait pousser la porte quand sa main fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres à peine de la poignée par un gémissement venant de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là dedans ? Le son était suspect, on aurait dit que… Non, c'était certainement cet imbécile de mangeur de grenouille qui avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, Alfred s'était sûrement coupé avec une enveloppe, comme souvent. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, quelle maladresse !

Le deuxième gémissement l'inquiéta un peu plus. Le Britannique eut un rictus nerveux, une autre enveloppe ? Amérique n'était pas assez bête pour se couper deux fois de suite, si ? Angleterre secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer à la fin ! Bien sûr que son frère était assez bête pour se couper deux fois de suite avec une enveloppe ! C'était un idiot après tout ! Parfaitement capable de se blesser avec un simple bout de papier… deux fois… à moins de 15 secondes d'intervalle… si, si, il en était capable ! Il ne se passait absolument rien de suspect dans ce bureau ! Non, non, non. D'ailleurs, il allait entrer et Alfred serait en train de se mettre un pansement. Oui, exactement.

Arthur avança de nouveau la main pour saisir la poignée quand l'image de son voisin d'outre-manche lui apparut.

« Eh _Godon_, ne fais pas l'andouille ! Tu as très bien compris ce qui se passait là-dedans hein ! Tu n'es pas assez bête pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'il est en train de…

- Merci ! coupa vivement le Royaume-Uni. J'ai saisi l'idée, _froggie_ ! »

Le gémissement lascif qui suivit ce court échange avec le petit Francis qui habitait sa conscience — il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle à Autriche, il avait un sérieux problème avec ça — donna la nausée à l'Anglais. Plus aucun doute possible quant à la nature de l'activité d'Amérique. Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais s'approcha de la porte, juste pour vérifier par lui-même par la fente entre le mur et le battant.

Alfred était seul, avachi dans son énorme fauteuil, rouge et essoufflé, un téléphone à l'oreille. La main qui ne tenait pas le combiné était cachée sous la table et Arthur vira écrevisse en devinant ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Jesus _! Comment son adorable petit Amérique avait-il pu devenir un tel débauché ? Au téléphone en plus ! C'était encore pire que… Il était pourtant si mignon et innocent autrefois ! Angleterre revoyait encore sa petite colonie lui demander pourquoi il avait une boîte spéciale pour les lettres de Francis*…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté dans son éducation ? Qui lui avait pourri son petit frère comme ça, hein, QUI ? Il voulait des noms ! Et qui était l'ordure qui lui racontait des horreurs au téléphone ?

« Tu es un sale pervers ! Ne pense surtout pas que… je… Je ne suis pas du tout en train de… On…on n'est pas réconci-liés…. Aaah…. »

Arg, Arthur ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il en aurait pleuré, son petit bébé avait grandi bien trop vite !

France ! C'était forcément France qui avait perverti ainsi son cher petit frère ! Cette enflure de libertin vicieux de Français ! C'était peut-être même lui au téléphone ? Ce sale bouffeur de limaces ! Si c'était lui… Si c'était lui… Angleterre tremblait de rage à cette idée mais il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait tuer Francis ou Alfred…

Un cri retentit soudain dans le bureau, attirant l'attention d'Arthur. Amérique avait laissé retomber sa tête sur son épaule, à bout de souffle. A sa mine détendue, Arthur comprit qu'il avait « fini ».

« _Fuck you, you communist bastard !_ s'écria soudain le jeune état fédéral en se redressant vivement. »

Le monde d'Arthur cessa définitivement de tourner. Le Britannique ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était vrai, il était plutôt soulagé que ce ne soit pas Francis qui ait mis son petit frère dans cet état mais d'un autre côté… Est-ce que le Russe était vraiment un meilleur choix ? Russie était tellement effrayant et dangereux, sa chère petite colonie — qui n'avait pas tellement grandi dans l'esprit d'Arthur quoiqu'on en dise — ne pouvait pas … avec cet ours sibérien mal léché…

La seule chose qui empêcha Arthur de fondre en larmes comme il aurait dû le faire fut le grand bruit qui retentit dans le bureau, le faisant sursauter pour la énième fois. Alfred venait de raccrocher bien trop violemment le combiné rouge vif qu'il tenait à la main une minute plus tôt. Visiblement, son interlocuteur avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu.

« _Fuck !_ C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! s'énervait Amérique, encore à moitié nu, en attrapant une boîte de kleenex pour se nettoyer. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Arthur crut faire un malaise.

« Calme-toi, rosbif ! Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que tu racontes ! soupira France, exaspéré. Oui, oui, Amérique, ça d'accord, après ? »

Le Français était assis sur son canapé, une serviette en guise de pagne pour tout vêtement et un téléphone avec un Anglais hystérique au bord de l'apoplexie au bout du fil à l'oreille. Au bout du huitième appel consécutif d'Arthur, le Français avait consenti à sortir de sa douche pour répondre et cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que le British hurlait dans le combiné sans que Francis ait pu saisir plus que « Amérique, téléphone, connard de communiste, pervers, ta faute ! »

« Bon, écoutes l'Angliche, je comprends vraiment rien. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi pour que tu m'expliques de vive voix ? finit par proposer Francis en désespoir de cause. »

« Oui, oui, je _sais_ que ça finit toujours pareil quand je viens mais d'abord ce n'est pas une si mauvaise fin et ensuite ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi, tu participes pas mal aussi ! »

« Ah non ? Qui a renversé sa tasse de thé sur moi pour m'obliger à enlever ma chemise la dernière fois ? D'ailleurs, entre parenthèses, je suis très flatté de compter plus que ton thé à tes yeux, tu ne sacrifies pas ton Earl Grey à n'importe qui ! »

« Bon, bon, comme tu veux. Moi ce que j'en dis c'est juste que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te détendre et c'est une façon comme une autre de se relaxer… Enfin, en plus agréable que les autres. »

« Que je ne t'approche pas ? Tu préfères faire ça par téléphone interposé ? Hahaha… Eh ? C'était quoi le grand boum à l'instant, ça va ? Arthur ? Arthur ? »

* * *

*référence foireuse au strip qui explique la différence entre "_letter_" (une lettre) et "_french letter_"(un préservatif) en anglais ^^"

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, le second est plus long mais tout aussi idiot, j'en ai peur ^^" Je n'ai écrit cette fic que pour m'amuser, je suis donc désolée pour le OOC et le n'importe quoi que j'ai mis dedans. D'autant que j'ai dévié de mon sujet à la fin "mais que vient faire Francis dans l'histoire ?" me demanderez-vous. Eh bien je vous répond :"rien" U.U J'aime Francis et il le vaut bien et je suis une obsédée du FrUK qui peut pas s'empêcher d'en mettre partout, pardon T.T  
Je n'espère pas beaucoup de reviews mais si vous en mettez une j'accepte les critiques constructives. Sinon merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à bientôt peut être pour le dernier chapitre et j'espère que cette... chose xD vous encouragera à poster plus de fics sur ce fandom qui a besoin de plus d'amour ^^


	2. Kremlin

Je voulais poster cette suite après juste une semaine et puis finalement, j'ai eu la flemme que voulez-vous U.U Bon il faut que je redresse ici un tort que j'ai fait à ma chère soeur adorée dans le premier en-tête : ce n'est pas un bourreau xD Certes elle profite du fait que je ne peux rien lui refuser pour m'obliger à poster mes fics mais je fais pareil donc disons que ça équilibre un peu ^^  
Bref aujourd'hui est un jour très important parce que c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Francis national (le mien du moins, vous je sais pas U.U) que j'aime w Donc joyeux anniversaire France ! Je suis désolée mais le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ne te concerne pas, tu n'as même pas réussi à t'y inviter, c'est dire xD

**Personnages:** Russie (Ivan), USA (Alfred), Lituanie (Toris), Biélorussie (Natalya)  
**Guest stars:** Lettonie (Raivis), Estonie (Eduard), Ukraine, quelques bouteilles de vodka et toujours ce pauvre téléphone  
**Pairing:** Le même que dans le premier chapitre avec un peu de LituanieBiélorussie par dessus (mais c'est canon ça)  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ont été inventés par Hidekaz Himaruya et lui sont sûrement reconnaissant de les garder pour lui vu ce que j'en fais xD  
**Rating:** M, d'autant que ce chapitre est plus... ben disons plus M que l'autre

Merci à Leyounette pour sa correction et désolée d'avoir écrit cette choses, mes excuses aux fans d'Ivan pour le OOC T.T

* * *

Lituanie s'arrêta devant la porte imposante de l'immense demeure et frissonna sans que le froid, pourtant mordant, soit responsable.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

« C-courage, Lituanie ! souffla une voix derrière lui. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'un des buissons qui bordaient l'allée — celui qui tremblait de peur —et adressa un sourire crispé à Lettonie et Estonie qui y étaient cachés.

« Tu peux le faire ! ajouta le plus grand. »

Avec ses deux amis derrière lui, Toris se sentait obligé d'entrer. Il leva une main tremblante et poussa maladroitement la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement. Il lança un dernier regard à ses camarades avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le battant se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sinistre, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir aux teintures rouge vif. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à faire le tour des pièces pour trouver le maître des lieux.

« Wouhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Monsieur Russie… appelait-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. »

Pourquoi était-il si mauvais à pierre-papier-ciseaux ? Et d'abord, pourquoi l'envoyait-on chercher Russie alors que pour une fois ils pouvaient échapper à sa compagnie ? Pourtant, quand le chef de l'Union Soviétique avait ordonné à ses colonies de sortir de la maison le temps qu'il passe un coup de téléphone, les trois pays baltes avaient été ravis d'obéir et de détaler à toute allure alors pourquoi Lituanie se retrouvait-il à chercher leur tortionnaire dans son énorme maison ? Ah oui, la nuit et la température avaient commencé à tomber dehors…

« Tu as une voix très mignonne quand tu es excité. »

Lituanie sursauta. La voix était celle d'Ivan et venait de l'un des salons. Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ? La porte était pourtant fermée et il n'avait pas fait de bruit… Peut-être avait-il respiré trop fort…

« Je… De quoi parlez-vous ? commença la petite nation sans comprendre.

- Rien qu'à t'entendre, je sais ce que tu fais, annonça joyeusement Russie de son ton enfantin. »

Quoi ? Mais il ne faisait rien ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi le Russe s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

« Hahaha, pas la peine de nier. »

Argh ! Non seulement il savait tout mais en plus il lisait dans ses pensées ? Il était encore plus effrayant que Lituanie ne le pensait — et pourtant ça n'aurait théoriquement pas dû être possible.

« Avoue donc que ça t'excite et que tu es en train de m'imaginer te prendre sur ton cher bureau où… »

Le ton avait changé ce n'était plus la voix puérile habituelle de Russie, c'était le ton plus grave et sérieux du maître incontesté de l'URSS, deuxième grande puissance mondiale, empreint en plus d'un soupçon de sensualité qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonné chez le géant sibérien. Cette fois c'était sûr, il ne s'adressait pas à Toris.

« Toujours aussi agressif, camarade capitaliste, se moqua Russie. Pourtant tu as l'air d'apprécier de m'imaginer en train de t'embrasser sur le torse, les hanches et même _plus bas_, continua-t-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. »

Lituanie était tétanisé. Il avait l'impression de nager en pleine science-fiction. Difficile d'admettre qu'Ivan pouvait raconter ce genre de choses… Plus choquant encore, qu'il les dise à un « camarade capitaliste »… Il n'y avait guère que deux capitalistes que la Russie était susceptible d'appeler : Amérique pour l'insulter et France avec qui les relations étaient moins tendues… Oui, mais Francis n'était pas vraiment du genre « agressif » — encore que, tout dépendait dans quel domaine. Pendant ce temps, Ivan continuait de « discuter » avec son interlocuteur

« … et glisser mes mains sous ton dos pour écarter tes petites fesses — tout est si petit dans ton minuscule pays ! — et enfoncer mon doigt entre les deux… J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le grand canyon, ajouta soudain Russie en reprenant un ton tout à fait badin, comme si ce qu'il était en train de dire n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui précédait — d'ailleurs Toris se demandait s'il y en avait vraiment un. »

Lituanie en avait entendu assez. Il préférait mourir de froid dans le blizzard qui soufflait dehors plutôt que d'être surpris là par son tortionnaire. La petite nation amorça une retraite stratégique tandis que le rire d'Ivan s'échappait de la pièce fermée.

« Je ne parle pas très bien l'anglais, camarade, mais il me semble que ce que tu veux dire c'est plutôt « _Fuck __me_ ». »

La retraite devenait indispensable pour Lituanie, ne serait-ce que pour protéger sa santé mentale qu'il sentait commencer à vaciller. Le brun tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par un regard bleu et froid.

« Ha… Haha… B-Biélorussie… bégaya nerveusement Toris. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Je… J'étais venu voir si Monsieur Russie avait fini mais il… il est encore au téléphone… Je vais ressortir donc…

- A qui il téléphone ? se renseigna Natalya. »

Lituanie maudit sa curiosité en déglutissant péniblement. Rentrer dans cette maison était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps — oui, même pire que celle de faire essayer « pour rire » des vêtements féminins à Feliks avant de se rendre compte qu'il trouvait cela très seyant et comptait les garder.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia le pauvre Toris. Peut-être Cuba… ou Chine… Il parlait de… de… de cigares !

- Cuba, donc, et pas Chine, conclut Biélorussie.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, Cuba !

- Hum, répondit sobrement Natalya. »

Le silence qui suivit fut une véritable torture psychologique pour le pays balte. Avait-elle deviné ? Allait-elle lui faire payer son mensonge ? Avait-elle son couteau sur elle ? (Question stupide, elle l'avait _toujours_.)

Une minute s'écoula ainsi sans que la jeune fille montre la moindre expression mais soudain, la voix de Russie résonna dans la pièce voisine, leur rappelant la présence du géant communiste. Toris se mit à tousser avec conviction pour rendre les paroles d'Ivan incompréhensibles. Qui savait ce que Biélorussie était capable de faire si elle entendait ce que son frère racontait à son pire ennemi ?

« Tu es malade ? demanda Natalya. »

Lituanie failli tomber à la renverse. Elle lui avait posé une question sur sa santé ! A lui, Toris ! Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ?

« Non, non, je vais très bien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec enthousiasme, ravi que la jolie blonde se préoccupe de son sort.

- Tant mieux. Il ne faut pas répandre de microbes dans la maison de mon frère. »

Evidemment… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était déçu, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Non, bien sûr, approuva-t-il avec un air de chiot battu et abandonné sur une route déserte un jour de pluie sans avoir mangé depuis trois jours. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, de nouveau interrompu par un éclat de rire de Russie.

« Il n'y a plus de vodka, lança soudain Biélorussie alors que son frère riait encore. »

Toris la regarda sans comprendre.

« Viens avec moi pour en acheter. Je ne veux pas porter les sacs, ordonna-t-elle. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Au coin du couloir, elle se retourna pour constater que le brun n'avait pas bougé.

« Je vais demander à Ukraine, déclara-t-elle de sa voix atone.

- Non, non, non, non ! s'exclama Lituanie en courant jusqu'à elle. Je viens, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire — qui n'eut cependant pas l'air de faire grand effet sur Biélorussie. »

Lituanie ouvrit poliment la porte pour laisser passer sa camarade puis sortit à sa suite avec l'air du parfait imbécile heureux. Venant de Biélorussie, un ordre de la suivre c'était presque un rendez-vous galant, n'est-ce pas ?

...

« Dis, Estonie, quand est-ce qu'il revient Lituanie ?

- Aucune idée. Il est là-dedans depuis des heures, répondit Eduard.

- Tu crois qu'il a pu sortir par l'autre côté ?

- Il ne nous aurait pas laissé tout seuls ici… »

Les deux pays baltes se regardèrent.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda Raivis en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mais non, Monsieur Russie ne ferait jamais ça ! s'écria Estonie d'un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

- Biélorussie est entrée tout à l'heure, rappela le Letton. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Il fait nuit, j'ai faim, j'ai froid et j'ai peur, se mit à sangloter Raivis après quelques minutes. »

Embarrassé — et à peu près dans le même état — Eduard passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit pour le serrer contre lui et partager sa chaleur corporelles et le berça tant bien que mal.

...

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle à manger de l'URSS, les autres nations soviétiques dînaient bien au chaud, la table présidée par un Ivan d'humeur particulièrement radieuse qui avait accordé double ration à tout le monde et resservait généreusement un Lituanie à moitié ivre en vodka fraîchement acheté par ce même Lituanie — et à ses frais ! Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour attirer l'attention de Biélorussie ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux, petit frère ? demanda soudain Ukraine, formulant tout haut la question que tous se posaient tout bas.

- La petite mort d'Amérique, répondit le géant sans se départir de son sourire. »

Personne ne comprit cette réplique, pas même Lituanie qui venait de s'effondrer tête la première dans son assiette de pirozhki après un verre de vodka de trop, mais personne n'osa demander d'explication. Russie était d'humeur généreuse, on ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

« Tiens, où sont Estonie et Lettonie ? s'étonna Ivan. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Toris roulait sous la table.

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour le Ivan OOC ^^" c'était très dur à écrire de son côté j'ai trouvé ^^" Par contre je me suis bien amusée avec les Pays baltes xD Je serais la plus heureuse des auteurs si vous me laissiez une review mais merci de toute façon d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, à bientôt peut-être


End file.
